Shoppers sometimes find it difficult to find particular products in a physical brick-and-mortar sales outlets, such as retail stores. It is a feature of modern-day stores, particularly retail stores such as supermarkets and hypermarkets, that a vast variety of products and product variants are offered, typically provided by a multitude of different brands and in different quantities/sizes.
In stores where products are provided for customer-collection on in-store displays (e.g., on display shelving that flank shopping aisles), shoppers in general, and sporadic shoppers in particular, struggle to identify particular products on their shopping lists among the many available products that are simultaneously visible.
In this disclosure, “store” means a real-world establishment where merchandise is sold, usually at a retail basis. “In-store” refers to something or someone being physically present at customer/merchandise interface where merchandise products are displayed or presented for collection by shoppers, regardless of whether or not the product display is indoors. An “in-store product display” may thus include an outdoor stall (e.g., at a mall or a fleamarket), and may also include outdoor portions of the relevant store (e.g., a gardening section of a supermarket).